


In The Wee Hours

by laschatzi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, PWP, Smuff, Smutlet, a little midnight delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi/pseuds/laschatzi
Summary: Emma wakes up in the middle of the night, and well... she just goes with the flow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/gifts).



 

Normally, when Emma sleeps, she sleeps like a log. But tonight, something must have woken her up, the full moon maybe – even though the curtains are closed, the silvery light seeping into the bedroom lights it up much more than usual.

When she wakes up, she slowly drifts into consciousness and is surprised that she's not annoyed about this interruption of her sleep. With her eyes still closed, her lips pull into a sleepy smile when she realizes the position she's in: snuggled into Killian's side, her head on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach, wrist resting at his hip bone. She's engulfed in their shared warmth and his scent, and only a few years ago that would have been absolutely horrific for her. Now it's the only way she ever wants to sleep again, cozy and warm and safe and _home_.

Beneath her cheek, she feels his heartbeat thrum against his ribs, strong and steady, and she shivers at the unwelcome thought how close she was to never hearing it again.

Almost absentmindedly, she flexes her thumb to stroke the patch of soft skin at his hip where her hand has slipped underneath his shirt. The minute caress has his half-hard cock twitch against her forearm, and she smiles to herself and snuggles a little closer. Killian shifts and sighs in his sleep, tightening his left arm around her, and in response she flicks her wrist and runs her fingertips along his leg almost absentmindedly. But when her forearm brushes over his bulge and he twitches again, she has the sudden impulse to do more, and she slides a little down so that her head is resting on his stomach now and starts to caress him everywhere – tenderly, slowly and with purpose. She strokes his bare legs, his hips and his stomach and finally cups him carefully through his boxer briefs, and immediately, he's coming to life in her hand.

He shifts again and makes a little breathy sound deep in his chest while Emma runs her fingertips lightly along the outline of his now fully hardened erection. Only briefly she asks herself what the hell she's even doing in the middle of the night when she usually doesn't give up one minute of sleep without a fight _and_ they have all day tomorrow – tomorrow's Sunday – but she can't find it in herself to care. Sometimes she still has to remind herself that life's made up of moments, but this is not one of those occasions; tonight she's going with the flow without thinking.

She lifts herself up on one elbow, pushes down the sheet, and finally reaches into his boxer briefs, closes her fingers lightly around him and pulls him out, shoving the underpants down a bit. She runs her nose along the warm, silky skin of his length and presses a soft kiss to the tip, her tongue flicking out to touch him and swirl around the head. He shifts again, still in his slumber even though his cock is very much awake now, his hips twitching this time, and she takes him in her mouth and starts to suck, gently but steadily.

And that's the moment Killian wakes up, a confused and breathless sound rumbling up from his throat. He whispers her name with a question mark, and then he can only groan when she continues to swallow him down deeply, tenderly fondling his balls in her hand. She doesn't bob her head up and down, it's more a slow movement, her whole body swaying in the rhythm, and it all feels very warm and loving and cozy.

“ _Emma,”_ he whispers again, but she doesn't reply, she just wraps her arm around one of his thighs and pulls him closer, deeper, her fingertips gently stroking the fuzzy back of his thighs.

Finally his hand finds its way into her hair, fingers tangling and palm resting against the back of her head, but he doesn't pull or press or guide her; it's more like he's anchoring himself and trying not to lose control, but then he does exactly that, and his hips start to roll upwards when he gets into it, falling into her soft and lazy rhythm. She swallows around him and continues to hug his leg, pressing her body into his other leg, molding herself into him. He's making wrecked, incoherent sounds now, and she smiles around him and continues her ministrations. Emma knows he won't last long, he's still half asleep and isn't capable to exert his usual, well-practiced self-control. He's completely defenseless and utterly adorable.

Killian almost whimpers when he comes, and his whole body is shuddering in her arms, his fingertips pressing into her scalp. She smiles again and holds him in her mouth until he's gone soft again, swallowing one last time around him before she releases him gently.

Then she presses another tender kiss to his hip, shifts a little back upwards and nestles comfortably back into his side, wrapping her arm across his stomach again, and it's almost as if nothing has happened. But the heaving of his chest and the frantic beating of his heart she can feel against her cheek through his rib cage betray him.

He murmurs her name again, but she just snuggles herself in place and replies, “Shhhhh, go back to sleep. It's still dark.”

Three minutes later they both drift off to dreamland again.

 


	2. Part 2 - Killian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midnight interlude entirely from Killian's POV.

 

_Killian is engulfed in warmth and bliss, cocooning on their couch, his beautiful wife molded into his side as they are simply enjoying precious time together. A movie, probably? Oddly enough, he isn't sure; everything's a bit in a blur. On the other hand, it's not the first time – nor will it be the last – that having Emma by his side makes him lose focus of anything else. But that doesn't matter, really. All that matters is that he can revel in the closeness, the feeling of finally being home, the sweet stir in his groin when her hand brushes his cock through whatever garment he's wearing. He sighs contentedly and pulls her a little closer to him._

_She brushes over him again, and with some effort, he turns his head to look at her, but she isn't where she's supposed to be, and he blinks in confusion. That lasts only for a moment, though, because of course she is there... she's just shifted a little downwards and has almost slid off the couch, and he wonders why that is, but only for the briefest of moments, because her intentions become quite clear when she caresses and massages him, causing his cock to spring to life whereas the rest of his body still feels weirdly boneless. He tries to move, tries to say something, but he can't get out one single, coherent word._

_Emma smiles up at him cheekily, and he notices two things now: she's completely left the couch now and has settled on the floor between his legs, and whatever item of clothing covered him before, it's gone, and he's completely bare. Again, he tries to address her, but it's a useless endeavor, as she steals all the breath from his lungs when she wraps her slender fingers around him. He can only helplessly watch as she swirls her pink tongue along his length again and again, the magic she works causing his rock-hard flesh to twitch and squirm._

_She holds Killian's gaze when she dips her head and closes her perfect lips around him, slowly taking him all in. The sensation is incredible, awakening all of his senses, and finally..._

...he opens his eyes, or at least he thinks he does, but in the first moment he isn't sure, because the room is dark, dimly lit only by the faint silvery glow of moonbeams.

“Emma?” he murmurs and blinks, and then he sees the outlines of her body, warmly molded against his left leg, and the silky blond contour of her head in his lap. He can't see anything except her softly swaying head, but he feels the pressure of her lips around his base and the softness of her throat against his sensitive tip when she sucks him in deep. Then her hand cups his balls gently, rolling them in her palm while she swallows around him, and a groan rumbles up from deep in his chest.

It's like he woke up from a dream just to find himself in an even better one, with his gracious Swan regaling him with the most intimate and loving of caresses.

“ _Emma,”_ he whispers again, but she doesn't reply, she just wraps her arm around one of his thighs and pulls him closer, deeper, her fingertips gently stroking the back of his thighs, sending sparks along his spine. She rocks against him softly, her whole body making love to him while his cock is gliding in and out of her heavenly mouth.

He gives himself completely up and into her ministrations, and his eyes flutter shut again while his hand is blindly searching for her head, needing to feel the silky strands of her hair between his fingers that he can never get enough of, to keep himself anchored in reality somehow. Because _yes_ , this is real, he has to tell himself that every once in a while, on occasions like this; it's not one of those desperate dreams he used to have before he finally won her heart, that will leave him empty and sad and every time a bit more hopeless when he wakes up. No, this is real, it's Emma Swan, his True Love and his wife, swallowing him down because she loves to, and in the morning she will gladly let him reciprocate, because she loves _him_.

The thought elates him to stupid heights, and he gives himself to her rhythm, rolling his hips in sync with her mouth, giving up every futile effort to exert any self control. His breathing has turned into panting now, accompanied by deep noises huffing from his nose or through his slightly parted lips. Her movements become quicker, more insistent, she hollows her cheeks to add pressure and sucks him in really deep, and for a moment they sway together, before the muscles of his abdomen begin to tremble. His fingers flex against her scalp, goosebumps break out on his back, and he feels his balls squirm and tense underneath his skin before they empty themselves, and he spills all of his hot release into her eager mouth, down her throat, with a final groan.

A soft, whimpering sound escapes his lips, and his whole body shudders incontrollably. He's completely defenseless, but it doesn't bother him, because he knows Emma got him, she holds him safely with her arms, her body and her mouth.And Killian Jones is surely man enough to let himself fall uninhibitedly into the arms and at the mercy of the woman he loves. She holds him until he stops shaking and every part of his body has gone soft and relaxed again, only then she releases him gently from her mouth, after swallowing around him one last time.She presses one final, tender kiss to his hipbone, and he feels so very utterly cherished and loved.

“ _Emma,”_ he murmurs breathlessly, not really knowing what else he wants to say, while she slides higher again and snuggles herself back into his side where she usually falls asleep.

“Shhh, go back to sleep,” she whispers in the dark, “it's still dark.”

He feels sated and boneless, and and while his heartbeat decelerates again, he slowly glides back into his slumber; after a few minutes he isn't even sure anymore if this midnight interlude was real or just the very vivid continuation of a cozy erotic dream.

But deep down, he knows.

 


End file.
